Why Can't It Just be Easy
by Fax4ever
Summary: Basically Divergent without the war and a lot more drama between four tris and Uriah what happens when everyone gets together including Caleb! just sommething that popped into my head and something that would help me past my block with my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

So this idea popped into my head one night so I hope you like

Disclaimer: I don't own divergent (i also don't know how to spell disclaimer)

Chapter 1  
Tris POV

"That was fun" Uriah says casually flinging an arm around me as we walk into the pit. I smell something that seems like it's coming from my right. It smells like vanilla which I love I start thinking about how my mom and I used to make cookies and when shed add the vanilla I'd always asked what it taste like and when I finally tried it it was disgusting. I start to get lost in my thoughts thinking about everything and anything that has to do with vanilla"We should do that again sometime it was fun" he gives me a warm smile and I reply with a nod. "Why so quiet?" Uriah asks. "Sorry" I reply "I was just thinking" I turn to face him and I see four. Oh God I wonder what he thinks we where doing? we probably have messy hair and are sweating and breathing hard and Uriah just said we should do it again. I see fours jaw clench and he turns very slowly and walks in the detection off the room. I can see his fists clenching and I know he is really mad. He must think that Uriah and I did it like had sex this is bad. "Tris tris hello earth to tris" Uriah says interrupting my thoughts "sorry I have to go" i say and take off running toward where four was heading.

Four POV

I walk into the pit to get something to eat but am stopped when I see Uriah with his arm around Trises shoulder. I brush it off but then hear him say"we should do that again it was fun" and notice that Uriah and Trises hair is messed up and they are hot sweaty an breathing hard. I set my jaw and clench my fists to keep me from punching something. I turn trying to stay calm and walk to my room.

Tris POV

I have to find him I'm guessing he went to his room so I head in that direction but on my way I run into Christina, al and will "they wave me over I mouth "I can't" they don't understand and they run up "come on we are going to the cafe" Christina says I have to find a way out of this "I can't" I say trying to think "nonsense" says al heaving me over his shoulder and carrying me to the cafe in the pit. I sit and act normal but inside I'm trying to think of a way to get to four.

Four POV

I get to my room and slam the door closed I storm over to the other side of the room and turn I throw a knife from the kitchen into the door and it pierces the door with a thud I start pacing as I start to calm down I remember how hungry I am and head to the pit. As I run to the bar to get something to drink that will hopefully clear my head I catch a glimpse of blonde wavy hair an realize its tris laughing with her friends. I decide to listen for a bit see if I can find anything out

Tris POV

"So after your fear landscape I saw the leaders laughing what was that about" asks will laughing. I stutter a little and say"I don't know"I look away hoping someone changes the subject because I know exactly what I was about that's why I went zip lining with Uriah to get my mind of him I was scared he had seen and was embarrassed by me or the leaders had told him and teased him about it. Don't get me wrong nothing happened between us we are just friends I hope he knows that. But of course Christina could tell I was lying "come on tris it can't be that bad" I had to tell them anything but the truth without thinking I blurred "I was scared of four" which isn't entirely untrue just a little different. They start laughing. I look away and see four I've really done it now I can tell he's furious and he doesn't try to hid it he walks right past us and start running to his room "I've really gotta go" I yell and I'm already down the hall as I hear my friends calling me. I turn down the hall to fours room when I get there I hear a crash the a loud bam I bang on the door calling him. When he doesn't open the door and I hear a dagger lodging into something I know he won't open the door so I take a bobby pin out off my hair an work on the lock it hard to focus with all the banging I know his room will be a mess and when I finally open the door I kneeling in the middle of his room with his hands covering his head torn and bloody I see holes in his wall he must have kicked and punched the mirror too because there shadered glass all around and some knives in his wall "go away" he says very slow trying to sound calm "Tobias listen to me nothing is what you think it's all a miss understanding" I say shakily trying not to cry "No Tris it's not you need to leave before I do something ill regret" he stands trying to keep his composure "please just listen I can expla-" I'm cut off by him stepping closer to me he towers over me and like this he actually looks scary. "God damn it tris I told you to fucking leave" he screams I smell alcohol and see a beer bottle on the ground he turns around "I'm not going until you listen to me I'm going to explain whether you like it or not" he pulls a knife and throws it it whizzes right past my ear "I said get out" he turns again but I stay right where I am "no" he turns so quick I can hardly register then I feel a stinging in my cheek. He slapped me out of anyone ever he Tobias my boyfriend slapped me he looks like he doesn't know what he did and calls my name as I run out holding back tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**Tris POV**

**I feel my self start to cry and I don't want anyone to see so I decide to leave the compound and get some air. As I make my way up to the tracks I get many stares from other dauntless but I ignore them and carry on to the train tracks when I finally reach them I see two beaming lights headed toward me I start to jog a the train passes me and I jump on tear still in my eyes I wasn't sure where I was heading but as I think about Tobias I think of how he was the one during capture the flag who cared about what I thought and my ideas. Then I remember the Ferris wheel and decide to climb it again. Except this time I will climb higher and all the way to the top. When I see the ferris wheel i stan at the edge of the cart ready to jump. Since I'm the only one on the train it doesn't slow down but I throw myself out of the car an roll down a hill before finally balancing and heading towards the Ferris wheel.**

* * *

**I stand at the base of the wheel an prepare my self I am still sad but I have forced the tears to stop falling and have stopped shaking. I wipe my hands off on my pants and start to climb the rungs of the ladder are rusty and it's hard to climb in my tight pants but I don't stop and soon enough I'm at the familiar platform. I rest for a bit then I start climbing up wheel. While I climb I start to cry again thinking that Tobias doesn't have my back anymore if I fall Or another piece falls like it did last time I could die but that just makes me more determine to reach the top. 20 ft before I reach the top a piece does fall and I am dangling with one arm. I start to panic but then calm down and think. I see a foot hold to my right that I may be able to reach but I'd have to let go and trust myself to jump over. As I prepare to jump over to the platform I think of Tobias pushing me as hard as I can go and I know if he was here I could do this easily I wouldn't even give it a second thought with him it would've been easy. But I'm not with him an he's not here. If I could do it with him than I can do it without him. With that thought I jump and make it to the rung. with a triumphant feeling I realize I shouldn't be sad I didn't do anything he's the one who slapped me he's the one who ruined who's fault this all is and now I'm mad. We had something good and now it's gone because of him. With all these realization I get furious I need to burn off some steam so I start down the wheel.**

* * *

**I know I shouldn't but I take the leap anyways. It feels wonderful and I rip a branch next to me. I feel so free with the air whipping my hair everywhere and knotting it up. My eyes burnt from the wind and It felt amazing. Basically after I got mad I ran around these ruins punching and breaking stuff then I came across a forest and was running through it when I saw a tree that would be perfect to climb on. I climbed up it and then grabbed a vine attached to a huge branch. I stood at the edge of the tree and jumped feeling free as ever. When the branch stops swinging and I jump off I walk out of the forest and see Eric, Four and Uriah along with other people who I don't know. I had no idea why those people where here but I knew I was in trouble. Eric's face was contorted into a sly smile and I knew he was enjoying this. Uriah was clearly worried but i guess relieved I was ok. I don't know how to explain Fours face he looked mad and sad and happy and worried all at the same time. "So tris what brings you to these woods" Eric says still smiling."it felt right" I reply "why the sudden rampage we've been watching since you climbed down the Ferris wheel so tell us what triggered all this" I look at four and he stares right back It just makes the anger in me boil again "a friend let me down"I say trying to sound calm. Eric laughs"and that caused this" he gestures to the abandoned town which has cracked windows kicked down signs and looks just a mess. I nod "that makes you a bit unpredictable if you did all this over a friend letting you down" he says I think and try to be vague "this friend is very close to me and means a lot well was very close and meant a lot not anymore" Four has a pained expression and I'm glad " this friend or ex friend meant everything to me was my world and they ruined it because they couldn't control themselves and they couldn't listen they change turned into something...something" what will hurt him I know his dad "they turned into someone like there dad someone who wouldn't listen who wouldn't open there mind who should feel like shit for doing all this" I stop and glare at four and I swear I see a tear and I almost feel bad almost"so maybe you think I'm unpredictable but that to me is a reason to go on a rampage" Eric looks impressed and walks over and claps me on the back "you know tris I'm starting to like you I think you have potential" I see four clench his fists and I smile "thank you I hope I won't let you down" I reply "go over and talk to Uriah he was worried" Eric winks and pushes me toward Uriah. Uriah runs toward me and wraps me in a warm hug. I hear Eric call four to catch a passing train "there will be another train in 10 minutes see you at the compound" Eric calls and then it's just Uriah and I we pull away I hope four saw us hugging and it hurt him I hope he feels worse pain then I do I hope he wants to take everything back even though he can't. I hope he knows that he messed up an if it wasn't for him this wouldn't have happened.**


End file.
